marveltsumtsumgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle mode
In Marvel Tsum Tsum, there are two game modes: Battle mode and Puzzle mode. In Battle mode, you play against an opponent Tsum and try do deplete their HP bar before they deplete yours. For the Battle mode tutorials, go to Settings → How to Play → Battle mode'' or Settings → How to Play → Co-Op.'' All of the Battles and some of the missions in the Stages (usually final ones) are in Battle mode. Basics (where is player's hp bar, where is enemy's hp bar, etc) Rush (about rush) Setting the Team In Battle mode, some types have advantage over others: * beats * beats * beats To gain advantage, your Leader Tsum must have the advantage type, but the more Tsums on your team have this type, the bigger the advantage! Example: in Battle with Venom ( ) it's best to use a leader, such as . For best results, also use characters as support, such as and . Co-Op You can play the Battle solo, but you can also team up with another player to make the Battle easier and/or to get more rewards: * Rush bar will be shared among the two players (filling up twice as fast); * HP will be the total of both players' teams; * support healing and sending Bombs is available; * if playing with a friend, you will get an additional reward slot. Co-Op Partners Daily Free Matching Once a day, you can play with any other Marvel Tsum Tsum Player. There are two ways to use this option: * Join a game. Press the Join button in Battle mode, and you will see other players who are also looking for a daily match. You can either join a game you like or search again if you don't like any of the games offered (or, if there are no players recruiting at the moment). * Host your own game. If you are willing to spend the Energy, or if no one seems to be hosting the boss that you need, you can try starting your own game and recruit other players. If someone likes the game you are hosting, they will join you. After the game, both players are prompted with a suggestion to add the other as a friend. This option is only available once a day. In the game, a new day starts at 12AM PT (7AM UTC). Friends With a friend, you can play co-op games more than once a day. Even if you haven't played with a random player yet, but a person on your Friend list is hosting a game, you will see them at the top of the list when you search, and they will have a "friend" label. Playing with a friend also gives an additional reward slot for finishing the battle. Support The Opponent will move between the screens. The player with the Villain on their screen will Battle, while the other will provide Support: * Clearing Tsums or detonating Bombs on the Support side will not damage the Villain; however, this will heal the players. * The player on the Support side can send Bombs to the other screen by flicking them up! Rush The Rush meter is shared in a co-op game, so it can fill up twice as fast! Moreover, both players will damage the boss in Rush mode. Note that the Rush meter does NOT pause when you activate Skills and Specials, so it becomes a waste of Rush time if your character's animation is very long. You might be able to do more damage to the boss with Chains and Bombs alone. Of course, circumstances may vary, so this is only something you can heck for yourself.